Luke's Brother
by YoungJusticeRocks12
Summary: When Luke's brother comes to visit, old feelings resurfaces.
1. Chapter 1

I twiddled my fingers in the back of a taxi. I replayed the memory again and again. Him standing there with his toy koala. _What was its name again? Kyle, Keith, Kenny!_ I got sweaty palms as the taxi stopped. I payed the cab and took a deep breath as I left the taxi. My feet nervously took me to the door. When I entered the penthouse, I was encountered by a tall red headed girl around my age.

"Hello. Are you Jessie Prescott?" I anxiously asked

"Um yes. Why?"

"I'm Dylan."

"Oh. He is upstairs. Want to see him?" She asked. I nodded and followed her into the elevator and into the apartment. It was bigger than my house and was full of expensive looking items. I was glad that Luke had somewhere better than before. Before I knew it, four kids and a adult ran down the stairs. One of the boys was Indian and was trying to calm down whatever was happening. The youngest was dark skinned and riding the elder man who seemed to be huffing. The tall blonde girl seemed angry and attacked the black haired boy. I looked closely to realise that he wasn't just a boy, he was Luke!

"Okay listen up guys." Yelled Jessie straightening the kids out.

"Zuri, don't use Bertram as a horse and Emma what have I told you about hitting your brother. Ravi good boy. Luke,come here. There is someone here for you."

The girls laughed. " Someone is here for Luke?" Luke stuck his tongue out then came down the stairs.

"Who are you?" He asked. I swallowed hard but my throat was still dry.

"I'm Dylan. I'm your brother."

He didn't even reply. He just stared at me. Then before I knew, he had his hands around my waist. I was shocked but it didn't stop me from hugging him back. My eyes welled up as he tightened himself to me. When we separated, I realised that he had been crying but I ignored the tear stains in my top. I saw Jessie wipe a tear from her eye and laughed. Luke laughed as well and wiped his eyes also.

"I never knew you were such a softy brother." Said Ravi.

"What! I'm not a softie. There must be some dust on his shirt." He sniffed.

"Dylan, if you want to stay, I could set up a bed for you." I nodded and stared at the brother who's face I had longed to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Luke and the rest sat down on the couch while Jessie and Bertram made hot cocoa.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Asked Luke

"I don't know. I was planning to for a long time but never could gather the courage or the money. So I moved out, got a job and then my girlfriend secretly bought me a ticket and said I should go for it." I explained.

"Ooh. Your girlfriend. Is she hot?" I laughed at my little brother then pulled out my Iphone. I searched through my pictures and found one of her.

"Wow! You did a good job bro." Just as he said that, a tall dark skinned girl with long black hair arrived in the elevator.

"What's up guys? I brought presents!" She called attracting the kids.

"Ravi a electronic chess board so you can stop playing by yourself, Zuri a bow tie and hat for Chubby and a new feather boa for your wonderful tea parties, Emma a pair of new Louis Vuitton shoes and for my fella, a jacket for Kenny and the newest video game my parents money can buy." The kids jumped around in happiness over their gifts.

"Oh. I'm so dumb. I forgot one more present."

"What was it?" Asked Luke making the girl smile.

"This." She replied and then leaned in to give Luke a long and tender kiss. Zuri and Emma hid their faces while Ravi looked at them lovingly which was shweird **[1]**. While they embraced, Jessie and Bertram walked in.

"Oh. Jordan is here." Said Jessie a bit annoyed. Luke and Jordan finally separated which is when she noticed you.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there. Who are you?" She asked approaching me.

"He's my brother." Answered Luke surprising his girlfriend.

"Na. He's too cute. Plus he has brown hair and green eyes."

"Whatever. And it's from our dad."

"But your dad doesn't have green eyes neither does your mum. I'm pretty sure that Christina has blond hair and blue eyes and Morgan has brown eyes." I raised my eyebrow at her observation. I looked at Luke and he shook his head.

"Yeah I know but you don't always get your parents genes. I mean I've got freckles." Defended Luke.

"I guess so. Anyway I didn't just come here to make out with you and make your family uncomfortable for once." I chuckled at Jordan whereas Jessie muttered under her breath. "I came because I had a hunch that you forgot to do your homework. So I brought you some notes for all of it. Make sure you have it done because I am **not** putting your name on any of my work again. Ok?"

"You know how much I love you right?" Said Luke kissing her on her cheek. She smiled then left but not before she waved goodbye to me. I waved back then once the lift closed, looked at Luke.

"She's a catch. But you haven't told her about being adopted?"

"Uh. I know. I was going to tell her but then she sorted interrupted me by you know kissing me. Since then, I haven't told her. Plus when ever she sees those adverts to adopt children, she goes all sad and emotional. I don't want her to feel sorry for me."

I understood where Luke was coming from but didn't know why he felt so secure about his past. Considering how his life ended up, he shouldn't feel that bad about it.

"While Luke explains why he lies to women or girls I should say, Dylan there is a guest room near Luke's room. Whenever you're ready, you can go up." Said Jessie. I thanked her then looked at Luke.

"Looks like we are going to be housemates. Think you can handle me?"

"Just try me."

* * *

**[1] That is a british X Factor reference (because I'm British). It means sweet and weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. The thought of my little brother, who wasn't so little anymore, right next door to me was too scary. I haven't seen him since he was six and to think that he was growing up didn't seem right. I felt myself drift to sleep until I heard a floorboard creak. The door slowly opened until a black haired, freckled faced head popped out.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah. I'm awake. Come in."

The head turned into a body as it walked into the room and sat on the bed. He laid down in front of me so I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's up?" I asked cuddling him close to me.

"I couldn't sleep. It felt weird knowing you was here. No offence."

"None taken. I felt the same way. No offence."

"None taken. It's just that I... I feel bad."

"Feel bad for what?"

"Hating you." My eyes widened at this.

"You hate me?"

"Well sort of. When Jimmy did that to me and I showed you, you barely done anything." I couldn't contain myself from the tears. My throat dried up and I couldn't find the words to say.

"Luke. I...I'm sorry. When you showed me what happened i...it broke my heart. I was too scared to do anything before you was adopted. But I was so annoyed and angry because Mum didn't even care. All she cared about was Jimmy. So one day I brought it up and she just ignored just started to call you things like a brat who couldn't stay out of people's way and needed to be taught a lesson. I completely lost it and punched him.I kept punching and punching."

"Dylan."

"No Luke. I'm your brother. If I'm going to make up to you all the things you've gone through, I need to show you what I went through. After that, Jimmy started on me. He would come into my room while Mom was asleep and hurt me, leave bruises. It got so bad, I blacked out once. I told Mom but she didn't believe me so that was the last straw. I moved out and that was it. I made it my life long mission to find you and to put things right."

Once I had stopped talking, I had realised Luke was crying. Tears ran down his face quicker than Lewis Hamilton in F1. I hugged him close to me. I heard footsteps run down the hall to then which the door opened. Jessie who was in a jersey shirt and Emma in bunny pyjamas.

"What's going on?" Sleepily asked Emma.

"Um,nothing. It's fine." Luke popped up,from my chest and wiped away the tears. He gave a weak smile to Jessie. She gave him back a smile and then looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She smiled and walked back to her room, so did Emma, leaving me with my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to find Luke was gone so decided to get up. I went into the living room and done some pushups, planks and sit-ups.

"Oh Dylan. You're up." Said Jessie as she came down the stairs.

"Um yeah. I've got myself into a routine."

"That's nice." Said Jessie as she sat on the sofa secretly watching me while I carried on exercising. While I continued, the elevator opened to reveal the doorman.

"Hey Jessie... And very good looking muscly guy." I got up to shake his hand but he walked right past me and kissed Jessie in the cheek. "Ok." I thought as I sat down on the couch.

"Tony this is Dylan,Luke's brother." Explained Jessie as she headed into the kitchen leaving us alone.

"So did you get adopted?" He asked.

"No. I'm Luke's actual brother." I replied.

"Huh." Ignoring him, I went into the kitchen to see Jessie washing up. I crept up behind her and said "What ya doing?" scaring her witless.

"Don't do that ever!" She said taking deep breaths.

"Sorry." I laughed. "I was born with stealth."

"Is that why you work out? You want to become a secret assassin."

"Ah. It wouldn't be secret if I told you that would it."

Then all the kids flooded the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Come on Jessie we are hungry." "Yeah hurry up." "I'm starving." "Where's the food at?"

The kids constantly shouted for food so I decided to do something about it.

"Fall in soldiers. Attention. You will wait for General Jessie to serve your meal. Until then you must be absolutely silent until then. Is that affirmative?" I shouted getting the kids attention.

"Affirmative." They replied and saluted me in which I returned. Jessie looked at me impressively.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I always wanted to be in the army but never had the guts to do it." She smiled then went back to cooking. I grabbed a chair and between Luke and Emma while Tony entered the room.

"Hey Luke. I saw you left my room quickly." I stated. "Oh yeah. Your chest is way too muscly for me." I laughed. "I'll try to cut down then."

"So Luke. Yesterday I got a call from a friend who has tickets to a wrestling match. Do you want to come?" I asked pulling out the pamphlet from my back pocket.

"Um yeah!" He screamed with a smile on his face.

"Jessie. As a women with boyish traits, do you want to come?" I asked. "Na." She simply said.

"We have a date." Said Tony like he was reminding me that Jessie was his girlfriend.

"Oh well. It's for the best because there are only three tickets and Ravi's name on it." I said then quickly pulled the tickets out.

"Wow! They literally have my name on it!" Exclaimed Ravi. Jessie handed out the plates of breakfast. She placed on in front of me.

"Oh. Jessie you didnt have to." I said as I eyed up the tater tots,bacon and scrambled egg. "But I'm glad you did. If we both werent seeing someome, I would have to marry you."

Tony looked at me when I said this and seemed to ease up at the fact of me having a girlfriend. Luke steals my phone which laid in the table.

"Oh! More pictures of your girlfriend!" I leaped over the table but he got it out off my reach.

"Are there pictures of his pecs?" Asked Emma so Luke threw the phone over to her. Soon a game of piggy in the middle had started with me as the piggie. I got tired of this so when Luke got the phone I got out of my seat and carried him to the balcony.

"Ah!" he yelled as he dangled from the balcony. "Gonna give it back?" I questioned him. "NEVER!" He yelled so I lowered him down further.

"Argh! Okay. I'll give it back." He shouted surrendering. I picked him and then he again away again giving me a sense of annoyance but the overwhelming feeling of family.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I've been here, me and Luke have really been bonding. It's almost like nothing happened. Jessie and the kids accept me like family and I think the same of them. Me,Luke and Ravi were watching a movie in the screening room. We do it every Friday but this time my phone rang for the umpteenth time. I answered it to hear my girlfriend Ashley.

"Dylan. We need to talk."

* * *

**Jessie's POV**

I used Tony's spare key to open the door. I crept in trying in cause he was there. It was fifth anniversary and I had everything ready. I crept up to the bedroom door to hear noises. I carefully pushed it only to find Tony kissing a brunette.

"Tony?" I said although I knew the answer to it. "Jessie!" He exclaimed. He got up but I ran out the door and down the thousands of steps that made the apartment stairs. Tears fell down my face as I pushed open the building door. I pulled out my phone as I got into a taxi and called the first person I could think of.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone after waking up from my nap. Whoever was calling me had called me 15 times.

"Um Dylan. I didn't wake you up did I?" It was Jessie. She sounded like she had been crying.

"No. Just in my room. What's up?"

"I'm near the penthouse. Talk then?"

"Sure. I'm in need of a friend too." I canceled the call then brushed my hair with my hand. I got up of the bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk and stared at my screensaver girlfriend. I heard the elevator ping and some sobbing. I got up and Jessie walked into the kitchen with mascara running down her face. I got up and hugged her as she sobbed hard on my shoulder.

* * *

After a while, me and Jessie sat down and drunk our sorrows away with milk.

"So I got in a taxi and rushed back here." Said Jessie downing her fifth glass of milk. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant." I said.

"Congratulations."

"It's not mine." I said looking down at my phone. Jessie placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess both of our partners were unfaithful." I looked at Jessie and thought for a while. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe they weren't right for us anyway. We could be destined for other people. Life is sending us a message and we need to just need to receive it." Right after I said that, Jessie leaned in and kissed me. I stroked her hair as she softly cupped my face. Her lips held onto me tightly as I felt a surge fill my body. Whatever had happened, I didn't care as long as I felt like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jordan's POV**

I rushed up the stairs behind Luke. He sneaked towards Jessie's door, hand almost on the handle. "Wait Luke!" I whispered. He turned round and looks at me. "What?"

"I don't think you should be doing this. There is a thing called privacy plus it must be really embarrasing." Not to mention get Jessie in trouble." I said.

"Babe I'm not going to tell anyone and it is too good an opportunity to give up." He sniggered then opemed the door. I couldn't believe it. Jessie was lying on Dylan's very buff bod. They were covered by her silk purple sheets and they were sleeping contently.

"Funny huh?" He whispered and the only thing I could manage was a nod. Luke's brother had slept with Jessie! Luke stepped back but on a creaky floorboard making Jessie and Dylan stur. Luke legged it but I quickly closed the door enough for them not to see me but so I could hear them.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I opened my eyes with Jessie on my chest. For some reason it felt right is here together.

"Hey Jess." I whispered in her ear. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me.

"Hey."

"You seem tired out." I smiled

"Well I wonder why. Did you get up?" She asked me looking around. I shook my head.

"Oh." She said. She looked down into her lap,her eyes sad.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked at me." This can't happen again Dylan. I was just sad and upset about Tony. You're Luke's brother and I can't let Morgan and Christina find out about this."

"You're an adult. You and me being together isn't wrong. Your employers let you date Tony so why not me?"

"Because I should be looking after their son..."

"Who's my brother and their adopted son." I interrupted. I am grateful for what Morgan and Christina have done for my brother but that doesn't mean that they get authority to say what is okay for my brother like dating his nanny.

Suddenly Jordan pushed the door and into the room.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I stood at the door an listened to them sickly talk to each other for a small while until the conversation changed.

"This can't happen again Dylan. I was just sad and upset about Tony. You're Luke's brother and I can't let Morgan and Christina find out about this." Says Jessie sounding sad.

"You and me being together isn't wrong. Your employers let you date Tony so why not me?" Argued Dylan sounding angry and hurt.

Your employers? Those "employers" are supposed to be his parents.

"Because I should be looking after their son..." Hit back Jessie sounding a bit more defensive.

"Who's my brother and their adopted son."

My eyes widened.

My body was shocked causing me to make a off-hand decision. I opened the door and stormed in.

"What are you talking about?" I said. They stared at me blinking their confused eyes at me.

"Jordan you shouldn't be in here..."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted angry that they wouldn't simply answer my question. Luke ran in looking alarmed.

"What's going on?" He asks holding on to me. I brushed his hands off me and stomped down the stairs. I collected my stuff until Jessie,Luke and Dylan followed me downstairs. Everyone came out of the kitchen and all eyes were on me.

"What is it?" He pulls the stuff out of my hand and steps back. I look at him in his eyes and he looks so innocent although that wasn't true.

"Are you adopted?" I asked him still looking him in the eye. He opens his mouth and looks bewildered. He looked around for the guilty face.

"What?"

"Are you adopted?" I spat the words out like venom on my tongue. His eyes now looked sad and my chest tightened but I carried on.

"What Luke? Are you going to tell me or lie in front of me and everyone else?" I felt hot tears roll down my face but I puff out my chest and breath in.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me." He drops my things and holds me by my waist but I push his hands off me and turn around.

"So you just lied to me? You had months to tell me and you carried on lying to me! I had to find out by Dylan and Jessie!" I shout.

"What? You told her! I specifically told you not to!" He yelled at Dylan.

"He done me a favour. He showed me that if you can lie about where you came from or what happened in your past then I shouldn't be with you!" Tears streaked my face making me feel sick inside but I couldn't shake my feelings.

Luke looked at me,exhausted and angry so he pulled me by my hand and dragged me upstairs. He held me by my wrist and dragged me into his room and pushed me down by my shoulders onto the bed.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Read this chapter whilst reading listening to Hundred by The Fray.**

**Luke's POV**

I stand in front of Jordan who is oblivious to my past. It is my fault. If I would have told her myself before, it wouldn't have gotten to this point. We would be happy now but instead I'm being forced to tell how everything that I have tried to forget.

"Dylan's my real brother. I haven't seen him since I was seven. The reason why I was then adopted was..." I struggle to say the words. My throat dries up and my palms sweat.

"My dad left us when I was really young so my mom was really depressed. She started to go out and leave us by ourselves and come back drunk. Soon she started bringing back guys. Guys who smelt and looked shady. They would be drunk and beat my mother around but she allowed it. I remember being in my room and hearing them...together. I would cry and Dylan would take me to sleep in his room. Every guy was nastier than the rest. But none of them were as bad as Jimmy." I spit out the name as if it was dirt.

"He would beat her right in front of us and smoke and take drugs. One night he came into my room while I was asleep and he... He touched me. I was young but knew it wasn't right. He would do this regularly while mom was asleep. When I threatened to tell my mom, he punched gave me a black eye and my mom still didn't take any notice." I see the look on Jordan's face. No longer is it full of anger, it is full of sadness and pity which is why I tried to avoid this situation. Despite my anger on not avoiding this situation,I carry on.

"I tried to pluck up the courage to tell my mom but he found out and pushed me down the stairs. She was right there and didn't even glance at me at all. I had broken ribs,a severe concussion and a collapsed lung. When I was in hospital I told Dylan what happened. When I was let go from the hospital, social services were at my house waiting for me. My school had found out what had happened and locked up Jimmy. I don't know what happened to my mom. Anything else you want to know?"

Jordan stares at me for a while. She looks traumatized. I'm not surprised. I have only just how bad it was. I guess I never noticed because I was trying to forget about it.

"Say something." I beg. I need a sign of emotion from her so I can see how she feels about it other than shocked. She doesn't say anything. Instead she puts her hand on the back of my head and pulls me towards her. She kisses me and at first I don't respond from shock but my body settles. But then I realise she's kissing me because she feels sorry for me.

"Jordan stop." I say pulling her away from me."I have just told you what you wanted to hear about my life and you're trying to pounce on me!"

"Luke if you think that I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you then you are wrong. I love that you came out and said it. Maybe not as soon as you should have but the fact that you relived it just for me in full detail, it takes a lot of courage to do that." She rests her arms on my shoulders. I dragged her by her hips and hugged her. She shovelled her head into my neck. She is the only one outside of this building who knows my secret and I found myself saying the three words I would never expect to say to someone.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie's POV

I smoothen the front of my dress while looking at myself in the mirror. I am an idiot. Tony asked me out on a date and I accepted right away. He must think that I'm that easy to get back which I am. Tony is or was the best boyfriend I've had. Not like the others that I tell the kids. But then again Dylan isn't like Tony. In a good way. He's handsome,funny,gets on well with the kids,he absolutely adores Luke but that's the problem. Tony is only the doorman of the building but Dylan is Luke's brother. If we were to date and break up, it will mess up everything.

I breath in and walk is waiting on the stairs presumably for Luke. I walk past her and go into the kitchen to grab my bag and meet To y downstairs in the lobby. When I enter the kitchen,Dylan is sitting there with Luke.

"Your mind may not know what you're feeling but your heart does and your heart knows that you love her." Says Dylan." Now you girlfriend is on the stairs waiting for you so if I was you I would go to her while you still have one."

Luke runs past me and Dylan looks at me.

"So you and Tony again?" He asks after looking away from me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask feeling a bit defensive.

"He was unfaithful to you probably more then once and you run back to him. We get caught out once and it's over. Are you serious?" He says almost mockingly.

"I was vulnerable and so were you. I took advantage of that. If I made you think anything I'm sorry but I only have feelings for Tony." He stands up and walks towards me. I swallow hard as he pushed me up against the wall.

"You're telling me you that you don't feel anything for me at all. Never did,never will." The minty smell of his breath wafters in the air. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"No." I say and push him off me and exit the kitchen. He follows me into the foyer where Luke and Jordan are having an argument of their own.

"You seem to be have problems telling me things nowadays!" Argues Jordan. I'm interrupted by a grab of my wrists from Dylan pulling me closer to him.

"Do you really think that I believe you? If you're telling the truth I want you to prove it. Kiss me. Now." The way he demands it makes it harder to resist. I look over to Jordan and Luke and they are now walking outside to the balcony. Dylan turns my head back to him and pushes me back up against the wall. He wraps his arm around my back and crashes his lips into mine. I can't help but feel weak against his muscular body that's stopping me from moving. The weird thing is that I don't want to move. I place my hand in his brown hair caressing it as he tightens his hold on my he backs away,my back feels weak without Dylan's support.

He smiles at me."If you tell me that you didn't feel anything during that then you're a liar." I smile at him and without answering him,kiss him.

"What the hell is going on here?" We separate to see Tony standing in front of us. Jordan and Luke run in and seem confusing at the situation. Dylan eases off me and I walk towards Tony.

"I came up here to see what was keeping you and you here kissing this guy! I thought we was over this Jessie."

"Over what? You cheating on her or asking her on a date without apologising about it?" Adds Dylan. I can't let this happen in front of the kids.

"Tony I'm not going on this date with you. I had feelings for you but they left after you cheated on me. I'm the one who should be angry at you but I'm not. I'm going to thank you for leading me to Dylan. He's a good man and if he can love me as much as he loves Luke then I'll have you to thank. Now leave please." I say. Tony looks angry but leaves the apartment. I turn to Dylan.

"So can you love me as much as you love Luke?"

"Hm. I don't know if I can love anyone as much as Luke but I'll try." He hugs me so I hug him back. I dig my head into his chest as he hugs me close to him.

"Well now that that little soap episode is done, me and Luke want to say sorry. Although it is more Luke's fault than mine, we feel responsible for you guys squabbling." Says Jordan. Me and Dylan open up our hug and Jordan and Luke join. Once we stop embracing, Jordan and Luke lie on the coach watching some videos on her iphone while me and Dylan are standing near the elevator.

"If I remember correctly,you still haven't answered my question. Do you have feelings for me?" I chuckle and nod. He goes to kiss my cheek but I move and he ends up kissing my lips. We make the embrace long and tender.

"We're home!" Christina and Morgan walk out of the lift. They stop when they see me and Dylan embracing. We move away from each other and turn around to see Luke and Jordan kissing as well.

"Welcome home." I say weakly. This is going to need a long explanation.


End file.
